The Five Forces
by Zuci
Summary: AU, set in a native american theme, but contains magic and monsters, and fighting, and 1x2, 3x4x5. The rating is for later chapters, if continued.
1. Legend has it...

HI! This is Zuci back agian, I've decided to try an AU, please tell me if it sucks and you don't want it cluttering the information highway!   
  


Warnings: AU, later violence, later Yaoi, later lemon 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4x5 (not yet though)   
  
  
  


**This is must know for the story!**   
  


The Five Forces   
  


Long before the first Enemy's from Kyori, a far distance across the great water, came into the land, it was a place of magic and power. Although there were many tribes, the two most prominent naikokujin, or natives, were the Heiwa tribe and the Kenka tribe.   
  


The Heiwa were the most peaceful of the two tribes, they hunted, fished and farmed. They lived in peace until the Teki, enemy's, came. In the 17th seiki, on the dark of the fifth moon, the first teki were sighted. At first the peaceful Heiwa tried to live with them upon the sacred ground, as did other small peaceful tribes, but the teki were greedy and took over. The Heiwa had no power to fight them. For many years, they were slowly killed and their life forces were fed to the teki's evil Fugimino, or god. 

But there neighbors, the Kenka, did not like to sit by and watch an unfair battle. Now after a few years of intense battle, the teki were pushed back and the tribes have intermingled.   
  


The Kenka are fierce warriors and hunters, after many years of protecting the Heiwa, with a few strong tribes, they intermarried with them. The Heiwa taught them how to weave and raise fruits and vegetables. The Heiwa are their mother tribe, it is believed that all tribes came from them, and therefore were named by them. The name Kenka means 'fight' or 'fighter', but the Kenka normally referred to themselves as 'hogosha', which means 'protector'. After the first creation of horses, many were gifted with the ability to communicate with them, therefore making them unimaginable warriors when on their steeds.   
  


For all naikokujin, each creature in nature contains its own power by wich it maintains itself and affects others. All tribes know this power as a gift from the many Fugimino in the father sky. Fugimino's can come in many shapes and sizes, from weak to powerful. Many tribe members were blessed with great power from the Fugimino's, the power manifested itself in many different ways. Some specific Powers were; healing, inhuman strength, senses, ability, agility, invisibility, mind reading, and amazing speed, other powers have been rumored, but anything greater was never seen. 

Outward appearance was not a sure sign of power, an animal or object could contain unimaginable amounts of power if unleashed by a certain being. Such things could be found through visions and dreams.   
  


Myths are traditional stories passed down from generation to generation, normally involving immortal beings. They explain natural and magical phenomena, such as fire and a mind reader, the creation of species, such as horses, customs, like dancing, and things out of normal peoples control, such as dreams.   
  


Now sometimes myths can be wrong, one such myth was about the five forces, the myth says; 

"After a great turmoil among the two known lands of good and evil, there will be found five forces of the tribes, Mind, Heart, Soul, Body, and Power, when gathered on one land, the land beneath the wilting white tree of peace, they will create a circle and there powers will combine to kill it. Then all hope for life will be lost and the peoples of our peoples will never see the light of life. Power would have found Body, as would Mind, Heart, and Soul, found each other, then through the Heart the will find each other. All differences should be recorded to stop this before they destroy our spirits and world."   
  
  
  


Kyori- Land across the great water 

naikokujin- native to our land 

Heiwa- the largest peaceful tribe 

Kenka-the largest fighting tribe 

teki- the enemy, monsters 

seiki- century 

Fugimino- god, immortal, being of power 

hogosha- protector   
  


Thank you for reviewing 

!! 


	2. The set up..

This is my first Gundam Wing AU... sorta.. I have a lot of other ideas running through my head, so this will most likely update fast.   
  


Warnings: AU, 1x2, 3x4x5, violence (later), Lemon (later) 

Disclaimer: oops, forgot this in the beginning, sorry, I don't own them, but could you imagine if I did?? Lol..   
  


Duo was running. He was running from what seemed the hundredth camp. Well, he wasn't really running, his new mare was though. The mare was pure white, he normally stole only black stallions, but this one practically followed him through the fence. Anyway, it was the fastest ride he had ever had. 

As the mare slowed to a trot Duo noticed they had passed the edge of the forest and pulled the horse to a stop. He sat upon the white steed breathing heavily from the adrenaline, his fey form draped in dyed black cloth was startling in contrast to the white. It was thin enough to keep him cool and he was thankful for that at the moment. He patted the dry neck affectionately and admired the horses stamina. They had been going for at least an hour at a gallop and the horse wasn't even sweating. 

Now, beneath the shade of a giant oak tree, he had time to think. He tried to think of what had happened in the camp, but the horse wouldn't get out of his mind, there was something special... *...Wing...* 

The word jumped into his head as he absentmindedly stroked the white mane. This happened a lot, hearing things from animals, but only words, never anything that made sense. He decided to call the mare Wing, he was sure that's what she meant for it. 

He then slid off Wing and brought out his feet to the ground. And fell. He cursed and stood agian on exhausted legs hanging on to Wing for support. He cursed as he saw merriment in the huge liquid blue eyes and then sat back down. He would get camp set up when his legs returned to normal. This always happened to him, whenever he got off a horse he was unsteady, but it would fade in a few moments. 

For now he busied himself in gathering the small branches around him. He placed them in a pile to his left and began to dig a hole at his right. The earth was soft but luckily nothing burnable was around. He gently pushed the dirt away and shifted out the rocks. He placed them around the small hole in a circle then reached for the wood. 

With the wood in the circle, he shrugged off his pack and dug around to find his flint. 

"OUCH!" 

He found it. 

Wing looked down at him in amusement and bent to graze on the earths sweet grass. Duo cursed under his breath and started to strike the stones. On his fifth try he got it and put them away quickly. He rolled onto his stomach to watch the start of the fire. 

The yellow flame danced along a single branch until it burned through and fell to another thicker one, the flamed changed to orange and licked up its wooden support before turning red at the center. The flames spread and as Duo stared through the colors the flame thickened and blue was at the center. Duo, startled at the color change, stared even deeper into the blue. The smoke curled lazily into the very soon to be sunset sky and whirled around in to shapes forgotten. A sudden cackling of the fire agian startled him, this time out of the trance. 

Duo shrugged it off, this kinda stuff happened all the time to him, so there was no need to worry. 

He glanced up from the fire to see Wing watching him, and smiled. The smile widened as he swore he saw her smile too. Duo laughed and picked himself up from the ground. He stretched himself slowly, and as he looked up, he saw that a branch was within reaching distance. Making sure he was limber enough to avoid injury, he grabbed the branch. It was just think enough for his hands to grip and he swung. The branch was surprisingly smooth. 

When he had enough momentum he let go and flipped up on top of the branch on he feet. With the balance of a cat he stood there and watched the second sun slipped closer to the horizon. Fe pivoted around to see what was there and found three moons had already risen. His violet eyes reflected the light giving him an some what cat-like look for a moment but he turned his head to Wing and it was gone. 

He watched Wing for a moment then jumped to the next branch. He gratefully noticed that the trees branches were arranged in a spiral going up the tree. He was now climbing to reach some of the higher dead wood. 

He stopped when he reached the first bunch and looked around. He had the weirdest feeling that something big was going to happen, he didn't know what. He sourly broke a branch off then asked forgiveness from the tree. He carefully dropped the branch on the other side of the fire.... he chuckled as it fell on its mark next to Wing. The white mare had jumped back and whinnied, then walked over to the base of the tree near the fire and glared up at Duo. 

The black clad boy chuckled and repeated the process of breaking, asking forgiveness, and dropping, three more times before heading down. 

When he reached the bottom branch, Wing was still glaring at him. He smiled and jumped down next to the branches. Picking one up, he moved over to the fire and stripped a few pieces off into it. It snapped and hissed at him them licked up its knew additions. 

Duo then walked over to his opened pack and pulled out a few throwing daggers. These were no ordinary daggers, they were magic. A long time friend had given them to him as a gift on his death bed. Duo shook his head, getting rid of the sad thought and stood. He smiled and looked at Wing. 

"Wing, I know you understand me, so, while I go get some meat, you need to watch the fire." 

As Duo said this he slowly turned away, facing the forest they came from. He jogged to the jagged line of trees and stopped behind the first. He scanned the area with his senses and at the same time tucked in his braid to his shirt. It hurt when it got snagged on something, he learned that one the hard way. 

Looking one more time, he slipped into the darkening forest.   
  


Thank you for reviewing!!!! 


	3. The Hunt and the Meeting..

Thanks to Plautus, ( WOW! Really? I suggjest that you go to my authoers page and read all the great stories that ive found! There all very, very good.) Wings, (I will!! I promise!) Prue Evilness (Q-man and Trowa are.. Around, and Wufei is showing up very soon. And yes, i have the same problem with the hair.) Missie, ( 2 cents an hour is not very good... i suposse i shall have to continue..) And Hex, (yes i am going to continue.). THANKS!!!   
  
  
  


Warnings: AU, later violence, later Yaoi, later lemon 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4x5 (not yet though)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Hunt and the Meeting**   
  


Off in an open field as the sun was setting, a lone horse trotted. The horse had a rider, but he was mortally wounded and slumped over the saddle. He was conscious enough to admire the sunset. Which he did. The colors were mixing together in just the way he always liked. The darkening east sky was black and mixed with violet, blue, then all the colors of the rainbow. 

The rider's messy brown hair was swept up in a sudden breeze to reveal half-lidded cobalt blue eyes searching the terrain tiredly. The trained eyes spotted another horse and a decent looking fire. He gently prodded the horse into going that direction. The white stallion took this as a chance to pick up the pace and did so, tumbling his rider into a fit of pain. When they reached the small camp, the cobalt eyed rider fell off his horse, head first, to the ground. 

  
  


  
  


As Duo slipped into the darkening forest, he slipped into his alter- personality, Shinigami. This was the state of mind that heightened his senses and gave him a feeling of power. He slipped around a tree and imagined himself becoming one with it. He leaned against it, feeling the bark, and not making a sound, climbed it. He pulled himself into the first layer of the ancient tree to see the forest floor clearer. Moments after he did this, he sighted a large deer about ten yards away. He thought it would be nice to have an extra skin, but he did not need it. He let it pass. 

The forest sank deeper into darkness as minutes ticked by. Duo still sat unmoving on the branch, waiting for his dinner.. There. 

Three rabbits had the not-so-good-fortune of hopping by at that moment. And as soon as they were sighted, three knives flew through the air to sleeve themselves. Each hit its mark perfectly, the hearts, killing the innocent creatures instantly. Duo sat still for a moment, sending thanks to those animals spirts for their sacrifice, then hopped down from the tree. He walked soundlessly to the three figures and Called the knives. The three blood glistening blades flew to his hand, he wiped the blood on the soft fur of the rabbits bodies before slipping then back in there holder. Duo then slipped a finger in each incision to carry them back to his camp. The smell of blood was getting to him, he was no blood thirsty savage, but he was hungry. 

He then turned to go, and started walking. He slipped his braid out of his shirt and broke free of the tree line. He glanced around to get his baring's and let Shinigami drop when he saw his fire. He squinted into the night and noticed there was another horse with Wing. At first he thought it might be a wild one, but it was saddled. He cautiously walked to the camp, there was a body near the fire. 

*Interesting.* 

Duo went to the fire and speared the little rabbits close enough to it that no animal would take it but that they would not cook. He then went to the white horse that was not Wing and looked him over. *He needs water and a good brush.* thought Duo as he went back to his pack for his horse brush. He took it out and set it away from the fire. He then caught the horses lead and pulled him over to the forest line, there was a small stream in a ways. He went there and let the horse drink a while. He pulled him back before he could bloat himself and filled his water skin. He filled his extra also. He grabbed the lead and walked back slowly, thinking if he should help the person or not... it could be an enemy. *Welp, ill just hafta' find out.* 

He unsaddled the horse when he returned to camp and set him out next to Wing to feed. He took the light saddle back next to the fire. He felt something strange about the saddle and brought it into the glow of the fire. It was soaked in blood. 

Duo dropped it in the grass away from him and looked at the body. It was clothed in the traditional clothes of the Kenka, with only slight modifications. He had been to a Kenka camp about a month ago, that was not a good place to be. They are fierce warriors and wanted to kill Duo. He had barely gotten away from that one. 

*Oh well, no way to change the past, I might as well see if he's dead.* 

With that thought Duo grabbed the body's muscular shoulder and flipped him onto his back. When his face came into view Duo gasped. He was stunningly beautiful. Although covered in blood, his face was beauty carved in stone. Duo sat stunned for a moment before realizing that the face was twisted in pain. He lunged for his pack and healing supply's. He always used plenty, so he had everything he needed to help the fallen beauty. 

He folded and bent a nearby leaf into a bowl and filled it with sweet clean water. He dampened the wraps he had in it while he pulled off the boys shirt carefully. The unmoving body wasn't helping and he ended up just grabbing one of his daggers and cutting it down a seam, he would fix it later. He did the same with the smooth material of his pants, luckily the only wounds were beneath the thigh so he left him half of them in tacked. Once Duo had struggled him out of the cut clothes, he laid out his own cape on the ground. He gently moved the boy onto it and admired his body. Duo shook his head and started to clean the wounds. 

After bandaging and doing as much as he could for the numerous wounds, besides a few things that he would have to wait till the boy awoke, Duo stood. He stretched his arms and back, then stooped back down to gather the water skins. He needed to refill them. He covered the now fully bandaged boy and walked to the stream. 

  
  


  
  


Heero awoke to the sent of man, horse, and lavender. 

That was a strange combination to wake up to. He tried to sit but a sudden wave of fatigue hit and he decided laying down was fine for now. Instead he lifted a hand to the dagger wound in his stomach. It was bandaged. Although it hurt like a bitch, and would most likely kill him from infection, he was almost grateful. All his life he had a feeling of missing something and he never found it, he was ready to give up. He ran his fingers along the carful bandaging and suddenly realized that he was surrounded by an aurora of magic. He tensed and fully awoke. Just as suddenly he realized it was one of caring and protectiveness. He raised a tired eyebrow a fraction at the notion of being protected by magic. 

His hand rises to his bare chest to check his other wounds. *Arrow shot on bare shoulder, bandaged, sword slash on bare right arm, bandaged, arrow- bare??* 

Heero realized he was mostly naked. 

"Hn." 

His tired gaze follows his own body to two white horses. One was his, fully tended it seemed, and one was not his. At that moment he sensed movement behind him, still off a ways, but close enough to startle him. He tried to rise, succeeding somehow, but falling backwards as dizziness hit him. The movement caused his wounds to undo whatever healing they had done and they bled agian. Instead of falling to the ground as Heero had expected, arms caught him and he hit a warm body instead. Heero's sense of magic went wild when the figure touched him. He was lowered to the cloth on the ground and the hands moved to his wounds. The bandages were striped away. Heero thought he heard someone protest when he began to fight back. He the person had touched him and he had to get away. He shut his eyes in pain and effort to move away from the person. 

His protests end when the persons soft, strong hands capture his on each side of his chest. His eyes snap open realizing that skin is touching skin and the person has not attacked him yet. Heero's eyes shut half way upon seeing the violet eyed angel above him. He must be dead now, or maybe this is hell if he could never see those eyes agian. The angel's eyes looked shocked into his, and hesitated a moment before becoming very determined looking. As if trying to say 'stay put' he presses Heero's hands into the ground once firmly before breaking contact. Heero tried to sit to see where they went when the same hands pushed him down agian by his chest. Heero moaned in pain, suddenly wishing to heal so that he could meet this beauty. 

Heero feels the bandages being pulled away and cleaned gently, he had never had anyone treat him this gently. It felt good too know he could be treated this way, but no matter how soft the touch, it still hurt. 

He felt a sudden heat come near his largest wound, the dagger slash in his stomach, and looked up at the violet eyed healer. Heero knew that he meant to cauterize it with the knife. He nodded slightly to agree. The heat left momentarily and a fey form stretched over him. Heero's dazed eyes followed him until his chest was directly over his face. He could feel hands press something heavy in his own hands, a branch. The person retreaded and grabbed at something to this left, then he rolled it between his hands, it was a cloth. Heero saw this and shut his mouth tight. 

Heero thought he heard someone chuckle as the cloth brushed his lips. The boy was speaking to him, but he could not make it out. Instead, he just watched the lips move in a pain riddled daze. The cloth moved away and two soft fingers brushed against his cheek. Heero's eyes widened and his mouth automatically opened to protest, he realized his folly to late when the cloth was firmly tied around his head. Very effective gag to soften his screams. 

The merriment in the violet eyes was not missed by cobalt. The merriment faded as a red hot dagger came into view. Heero nodded agian and braced himself. 

His hands tightened on the branch as the fiery pain swept through his body. Only when the very core of the horrible sensation peak did Heero scream. His entire body tensed in pain, exhausted, and plain emptiness. The pain stopped after that intense moment and the cool relief of water washed away those thoughts. And thankfully, darkness swept over him and he fell into a much needed sleep. 

Duo rose from the prone figure and pocketed his still warm knife after cleaning it. That had been intense, those eyes entranced him. He leaned back onto his bare feet and glanced up to the branch the boy hold been holding. A slim eyebrow rose. It had snapped and crumbled in the strangers hands. 

*Well, that's even more interesting.* 

He swiftly and tenderly washed the hands of splinters before wrapping them also. After he had put away his supplies, he turned to the rabbits and started to prepare them. 

  
  


  
  


Heero awoke to find the healer up and placing the most tender and nutritious bits of rabbit meat on a large clean leaf. 

With half-lidded eyes he watched the fey beauty work. The boy turned to him and did not seem surprised to find him awake. He takes a small morsel of rabbit between his fingers and moves closer to Heero. He looks almost shy as he placed it against Heero's slightly parted lips. Heero dose not accept it at first but willingly opens his mouth when he tasted the succulent juices. Heero hurriedly eats the bits that the boy feeds him, on the last one he does so in a bit to much of a hurry as his lips close around the boys fingertips. For a moment neither move, but Heero takes the meat with his tongue and breaks the moment when it brushes the boys fingers. 

The taste of the boy was over ridded by the juicy rabbit, but Heero swore to try for a better one. He finally had a chance to look, with his entire mind, at the boy. The boy.. He did not like referring to the beauty that way. 

"Heero." he grunted out after some effort. 

The boy looked at him in confusion, so Heero pointed to himself. He did not trust his voice at the moment. 

"Heero..." the name seemed to roll off his tongue and strait onto Heero's memory. The boy peered at him, into his eyes, searching. He must have found something because he seemed to come to a decision and nod. 

"Duo." 

With a nod from Heero, Duo went back to work at the rabbits. Heero looked into the mid-morning sun and thanked every spirit he could think of before turning back to the offered meal. 


	4. Duo's tale..

Thanks to Wings (its out, and Wufei will be in the next part), Duo's Angel (Thanks, i am), LuminaryFae (i am, lol), *Kat*Chan* (dear god, ive been reviewed by *Kat*Chan*... *faints*) And Myst (The next part will be out soon!)   
  
  
  


Chapter 3   
  


**Duo's Story**   
  


A few minuets after they had finished their succulent rabbit breakfast, they were still sitting in a companionable silence. Heero still studies Duo, his memory etching every last detail about him in his mind. Even if they ended up parting, wich Heero would not do easily, he would never forget. The stillness is almost perfect. Heero watching Duo and Duo watching everything else. Heero didn't even care if Duo caught him staring. He thought that might get things moving. He would not have to be bold if Duo 'knew' but did not 'know'. 

*Hn. Maybe some conversation.* 

"...Duo.." Heero realized at that moment that it would have been wise to have something to talk about. *Hell, I never was good at-* His thoughts abruptly stopped when Duo turned his gaze to him. 

Duo's heavy gaze shifted from his eyes, to his forehead. His eyes did not stop there, they seemed to physically touch every part of Heero before once agian returning to his face. A flicker of amusement in his eyes when he saw Heero's slight blush. He stopped his work on the rabbit skins and half crawled, half scooted, over to Heero. He leaned over Heero's lean chest, his black clothing dropping onto the heated skin, to get some medical supply's. 

He pulls back, clearly amused. And looking over Heero's body, noticed that he had missed a small gash on his chest. It was more in the lower rib area, on his side, the side opposite to where Duo was now. And quite close to the pants line, some of it went below. Duo grinned at Heero, hoping to unnerve him. But the stoic mask kept its place. Duo leaned over Heero's chest to reach the offending cut, but Heero stopped him. Duo looked at him. Heero looked at Duo. Heero opened his mouth to speak, but no words came to him. So Heero conceded and let Duo continue.   
  


After Duo had seen to his cut and a few other small things needed around the camp, he returned to his skins. He pulls out a bone needle and some thin string like strips of hide. He proceeds to sew the carefully cut and cleaned rabbit hide into a water-skin. From what he could see there were no seams from the outside. It looked as if it had been naturally created. 

"Your very good." Heero couldn't believe he had just said that! It seems Duo didn't ether, for he squinted his eyes at Heero and nodded his thanks. 

Heero couldn't take the sudden admittance and went to get up, he had been playing off his injuries to long anyway. 

Duo is suddenly above him pushing him back down. 

"You need to rest, you were on the death bed yesterday, you aren't allowed to get up went, sorry Heero." that was the most any of them had talked during there whole time together. Heero decided he should tell Duo now, before he found out for himself. 

"Duo, I don't-" 

"No, listen to me, I know what im doing. I've been healing all my life. You need to stay down." 

"But Duo! I-" 

"No." with a slight push, he had Heero pinned to the ground with his hand on his chest. " If you stay down, ill tell you a story." Heero stayed where he was and made no move to move himself, or the strong hand. 

" alright, I've never told any one this particular story." he pauses for a breath. "A long time ago, there lived a small boy. He lived with a wandering medicine man, not with a mother and father, or tribe. He was an orphan because people were scared of him. If someone, anyone, saw him, they would know him for the monster he was. He was Different, one of the spirits in the land that had been blessed with power from Fugimino's. Although he had rarely ever used it, somehow, the more he used it, even in secret, the more people noticed. Then one day a prophet from another tribe came along and shattered the tribes he once lived with. He told them that a Different among you is going to destroy you." Duo stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts. Heero could feel the emotion rolling off him, and at that moment realized that this story was about him. 

"So that night, some of the tribes men went off to kill the orphaned boy. They found him out side of the current campsite near a stream. They crept up on him silently to attack. They jumped, then they were dead. There spirit had been shoved out of there body by a force thrown out by the boy. He was crying when he turned to look at them and he got up very slowly to bury them. But he did, all of them. There were 12 in all, now all buried in separate graves in the muddy side stream." 

"When the boy returned to the camp. Everyone was dead. Slaughtered. There were burning trees, carcasses were strewn about and body parts were attached to limbs of those burning trees. The smell of burning and rotting flesh hit him hard, etched in his mind forever. He stood there for what seemed an eternity. Rain had started to fall, putting out the fires, and somehow pushing the smell of the dead down. From out of the smoke and mists walked the medicine man that had first brought him here. He seemed unsurprised at the bloody view before him. He looked at the boy then began to walk away, the boy turned to the man and silently followed." 

"After they had stopped at one stationary tribe village, the man took sick. Nothing of his own medicine could cure him. And one sunny day he died. After that, the boy went out to set arrangements for a grand ceremony. But when the first person he met saw him, he was immediately surrounded. When ever some one saw him, when he was sad, they immediately wanted to kill him. And try as they might, they could not do it. He would not die, through all the beatings. Poison had no effect. They never thought to use metal on him though, and he survived. One night they realized what would kill him and they died shortly after. They all died without blood shed, there spirits were forced out of there body by the power of this boy. He had wanted to die, but the power inside him would not allow it. It wasn't his fault, but he could never allow himself to get over it. His guilt and hatred toward himself ate him up for the rest of his life. He could never go into public or see anyone unless he was smiling and never let on he was depressed or sad, or even tired unless he made a joke out of it." 

" You might ask why he didn't just stop seeing people all together and not have to worry about it. Well, he craved people, he craved friendship. And so he would make friends that did not know the real him. But there was a down side. If they became close enough to see that he was sad, others would suddenly want to kill him, and his power would once agian protect him. He did not hold it against his power, he knew that it did not have a mind of its own, it was just his subconscious. But his guilt never left him. And he still wanders today." 

Neither moved as Duo finished his story. There seemed to be a fragile existence in the air and if they did anything at all, it would break. There gazes were locked. Suddenly Duo looked down and it broke. Heero still laid there spellbound, staring at Duo. Duo chucked at his expression and Heero could not help but break from the spell at the sound. 

Heero agian made move to rise. Duo pushed down agian about to say something when he found himself gently but firmly held down by his arms on his back. He laid shocked for a moment that any one could move that fast besides him. 

Heero was straddled above him, holding his arms down. He looked into the depths of the blue eyes and glared. He pulled at his hands and Heero let them go. 

"Take them off." Heero ordered. 

"WHAT??" 

" The bandages, Baka." 

"Oh." With that, Duo moved his hands and eyes tentivly to Heero's chest. He glanced back up to Heero's face for a moment before untying a bandage. Once fully undone, duo was left staring at nothing but smooth tan skin. Not a scrape. 

" Your not the only Different one around, Baka." Heero said with what Duo swore was amusement. He was still in shock as he watched Heero untie the rest of the bandages. There wasn't a scrape on him. The stomach wound left a strange shaped scare, but besides that, they were all healed. 

Duo snapped out of his shock when he realized that he was still laying on the ground. He sat up and watched Heero for a moment. 

"So, I've told you about me, what about you?" 

Heero seemed to wince when he opened his mouth, and he shook his head instead. 

"Ill tell you some other time. And I swear to not tell yours... its strange though.." 

"What? You mean you feel-" 

"Comfortable around you." Heero finished for him. 

"I feel it to. I've never had that before. Would you like to .. uh.." 

"Travel together? Yes." 

"Whew.. Good. I was hoping you would say yes, your the first person I've been real around and hasn't tried to kill me, although you kinda threatened..." Duo chuckled. 

" What?" 

" When you were sleeping you kept saying 'im gonna kill you' and 'Omae o kissu' (1)or something, whatever that means, must be your native tribe tongue." 

"Hn.." Heero looked at him strangely. 

"What?" 

"Nothing.." 

"Awwwwww.. Comoncomoncomoncomon! Tell me!" 

"Hn, Baka." 

"And while your at it, what does 'Baka' mean?" 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


(1) I shamelessly stole this from 'From far away" by Akuma, Im sorry!! But I just had to put that in there! Please forgive me!   
  


As always, review! 


	5. Dragons Entrance and insistence...

  
  


Thanks to all the people I missed! And a special thanks to Kaylie! Your cool!! I love you! *Waves 1x2 flag*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dragons Entrance and insistence..**   
  


  
  


  
  


Last time... 

  
  


"Travel together? Yes." 

"Whew.. Good. I was hoping you would say yes, your the first person I've been real around and hasn't tried to kill me, although you kinda threatened..." Duo chuckled. 

" What?" 

" When you were sleeping you kept saying 'im gonna kill you' and 'Omae o kissu' (1)or something, whatever that means, must be your native tribe tongue." 

"Hn.." Heero looked at him strangely. 

"What?" 

"Nothing.." 

"Awwwwww.. Comoncomoncomoncomon! Tell me!" 

"Hn, Baka." 

"And while your at it, what does 'Baka' mean?" 

  
  


  
  
  
  


"Hey Heero..." Duo looked to Heero, focusing in on his solid Blue aura for a moment. 

"*sigh* what is it Duo?" 

" Do you feel this way around anyone else? Cus I've met someone else that gives me the same sort of comfortable feeling but there is a difference I can't really explain anyway so I know this one other person I call him Q-man cus he doesn't like that name as a matter-a-fa-" Duo was cut off by Heero's hand over his mouth. At first shocked, he did nothing. A mischievous glitter crept into his eyes and he licked Heero's hand. 

".....Baka." Heero did not move his hand away though and Duo sighed. At that Heero moved his hand away, glaring at Duo in a friendly way. 

" Okay, I promise not to ramble." he smiled a genuine smile. "But only if you promise to talk!" 

"Hn.." Duo glared at him. "Alright, I promise to talk to you." 

"Good!" Silence.... Duo began to place things in his bag while Heero scattered the fire. 

"......" 

"Uh.. So where did you come from?" 

"Kenka tribe lands." 

"I could tell by the garb... want to expand on that thought?" said Duo as he picked up his bag and slung it over his horse. 

"... fine.. I was the son of the chief of the 1st Kenka area, I was found to be Different at a young age and was trained to be their greatest Warrior." 

"...." 

"...." 

"Im guessing that's all you want to tell me right now?" 

"..." 

"...*glare*..." 

"..*sigh* ...Yes." 

" alrighty then. What was I talking about in the first place anyway?" he said as he picked up the three water skins and began to walk towards the stream. 

"Q-man?" 

"Oh right, so, do you know anyone like that? That makes you feel comfortable?" 

"... yes... his name is Trowa." 

"Anything I should know about him? Like, will he threaten to kill me too?" 

"....only if you talk to him to much." They reached the water at that moment. 

"...oh.. Well, Q-man is really cool. He's nice, but and very emotional." 

"..." 

Duo watched Heero from the corner of his eye as he filled the skins. 

"You know, I was thinking that maybe should make a packed or something.." 

"...." 

"To make sure neither of us goes to far away or something...or-" 

"Good idea. You don't have to make excuses, I feel the same way. For some reason it seems words are not enough. Maybe a traditional bond." 

"The only traditional bond I know of is a dancing one, and a few with words, but they are only words." 

"There is the blood binding." 

"Yeah." Duo stands with the water and turns back to Heero with a cold face. "We should wait to find a more suitable place." 

Heero stiffened at the tone and replied in an equally cold tone. 

"I agree." 

They walk swiftly back to camp and mount their horses, thankful that they had readied them earlier. The second that they were seated the forest exploded with movement. From the trees came hundreds of monsters, huge hulking creatures with blue foaming mouths and red eyes. The horses take off at a gallop and put a lot of distance between them. But somehow the monsters run quicker then Wing and Heero's stallion. They turned to each other when they realized they would not be able to out run the monsters. At the same moment they pull there steads to a halt and turn and dismount. Once on the ground Duo patted Wing neck and told him to get away and to take The other horse with her. 

*..friend* 

the horse bumped his nose against Duo's hand and turned to The stallion. 

*.. Zero. Friend...come.* 

With one last nicker in Duo's direction, wing and Zero galloped into the opposite line of trees. 

"They will keep each other safe, Duo." 

Duo turned to Heero. 

"What's our strategy, oh mighty warrior?" 

"Baka. You have some sort of force, use it on them and not on me. You keep them back and I'll advance..... be careful." 

That earned a glance from Duo but he decided it would work. 

"Got it. Just don't get your self killed." 

Heero nodded and stepped slightly behind Duo. 

"Use your power when they come within 100 feet." 

Duo noticed that Heero did not ask if he could even use his power on them in this way. He glance back at Heero to see his aura fluctuating wildly with streaks of a darker, almost purple power. He flared his own Blue-purple aura as he readied his power and turned back to the oncoming monsters. They were almost to the line where he would use his power. He looked inside himself to where his power was and slowly pulled it to surround him. He was suddenly made of the blue-purple power, Heero watched him, his own magic power paling in comparison. He readied himself. He had a strange urge to give Duo something. He did not know why this thought would nag him on a battle field, even more so on one where they might not survive-*oh, that's why.*   
  


The thought hit him with sickening clarity, they might not make it. And he had nothing to go through death with from Duo. He smirked, suddenly ready for battle.   
  


The beasts crosse the distance that Duo was so carefully watching. He had put off using his power for a split second while Heero gathered himself. When the aura behind him calmed he let loose the first wave of his force. Like a physical wall, it slammed into the line off hideous creatures, killing the lucky ones immediately and falling the rest. There was a momentary silence to Duo, all he senses were dulled for the slightest amount of time. They returned when he felt something at his cheek. His eyes moved of there own agenda and would not turn. His senses returned as the touch faded. He turned his head to see Heero pull his Silver sword from the ornate scabbard and move so quickly forward that he wasn't sure if he had ever been there. 

As Heero flew, literally flew, threw the creatures with his sword drawn, heads fell, and bodies were dismembered. Duo watched and realized he had stopped his own assault. He agian reached for the power, this time it came to him immediately and threw it forth. The force of the blast was stronger, it killed more monsters, but there were even more surging towards them. Duo kept up his powerful assault and Heero kept falling the beasts by the dozen. But they could only hold out for so long, could only take so much energy from themselves, before they would fall. As it were, they were weakening fast. Heero was unhurt by Duo's blasts and fought viciously, cutting their ugly heads from the horrid bodies. Duo was draining himself quickly and found his mind somewhat detached from what was happening. He thought about those ugly things, they were one of the many variations of Tenki, and were annoyingly strong, it took all of his physical strength to fight two! It was even harder to kill them with out using his power, the one time he had killed them with out it, it was almost impossible to cut their heads off. He watched Heero cut off around ten of them and let loose another line of energy. It finally dawned on him that Heero was really _really_ strong to be able to do that. His only physical reaction was another Line of energy and a short laugh. 

Agian his mind and body separate and he thought of the touch he had felt on his cheek. It occurred to him that it was Heero's touch, Heero had caressed his cheek before going into battle. His eyes narrowed, he smiled, and he let loose three energy bursts in a row. He could only do this for a little while longer before he would blackout. He knew it, and from the way Heero was moving, he would be out soon too. Heero jump high into the air and back towards Duo, he landed around twenty feet from the tired figure, and turned. He looked into Duo's eyes for a moment, then was suddenly in front of him. He was breathing heavily and covered in blood, his own or the monsters, Duo couldn't tell. 

"We... won't.. Win.." Heero panted. 

"We can't ...out run them."Duo said. He gathered his power, determined to save them. 

"I can hold them back.. You can escape." he looked pointedly at Heero. 

"Funny thing, Heero.. I was.. About to say the .. same thing." Duo managed to smile. After a moment Heero smiled back. 

"Fine, then we go down together." Falling to there knees, they collected their energies, albeit Duo's should have been stronger, but he had used most of it in the attacks while Heero's was mostly just physical. 

They were going to blow their energies together. (A.N. In other words, self-destruct) 

A few moments before the beasts reached the fighters and they 'detonated', a strange call sounded. From the trees where the horses had disappeared, a wave of fire erupted and engulfed any beasts bear them, than white garbed warriors ran toward the still oncoming monsters. 

They jumped in before the two tired fighters would fall and beat back the monsters. There were at least a hundred of the (Asian) peculiar looking fighters, each one fought with a curved sword and undeniable grace. The white clothed warriors had soon killed every last monster and were in the process of double checking. A proud looking man of the same heritage came riding out of the forest with the two horses in tow. As Heero helped Duo up the man came to them. Heero stood striate as he approached, wounds healing visibly. Duo, still unattached from his energy draining, contented himself with looking at one of the closing wounds. The man on the horse was obviously the leader, he had the dignified air of it around him and Heero knew right then that he was Different. They looked at each other, sizing each other up, looking for something. They apparently found it for the man on the horse relaxed and dismounted. His shiny black hair was pulled back tightly into a ponytail, it suited him. His eyes were slanted but belonged there, and even though the man was covered, Heero could tell that he was well built. If they were still together when he was healed he would have to fight this man, it would be a worthy fight. 

Wufei walked toward the two exhausted men with interest. He had found the two horses and they led him here, here, where he had watched the Different braided man kill countless with swords of energy, and the Different blue-eyed one with inhuman strength defeat numerous beasts with his plain sword. He had been stunned at the sight but had know he had only a little time, he rode one horse back to his loyal men and brought them here, they were anxious for a battle anyway. As his men were riding behind him, he sent a wave of fire through the ugly things nearest the two other Different fighters, holding them off. He had watched for a second more before getting the other horse and his own. As he looked over the two agian, he had the urge to just leave the two to their own devices, they were obviously lovers by the way they were holding each other. The blue-eyed man's possessive arm around the braided one's waist, the braided one's head on his shoulder. He looked closer at the braided one's face to see that he was so drained of energy that he was blankly staring at a healing wound. Healing wound. He glanced agian and confirmed what he saw, the gash was healing before his eyes. He looked into the Blue eyes and nodded. 

"I see that you are as Different as I, and do not worry about privacy, I will make sure you get plenty. I would like to ask you to accompany my clan and I until your friend recovers. Please accept my offer." 

Heero nodded. 

"My name is Heero, this is Duo. I thank you for your kind offer. And I accept." there was a pause as a field nurse came to help them, she looked at Heero's condition and went to him but he gently told her that his friend needed more attention. 

"Im afraid my friend is not as talkative as usual, you must excuse him." 

"Haha, well of corse. You are welcome here my friend, no one here will want to kill you. We are all Different here in varying degrees. That girl you turned away was one of our best healers." 

Heero looked to where she was trying to help Duo. 

"What can she heal? Is she able to heal his energy depletion?" 

"My, my, no, someone will have to forfeit some of their own for that, but his body was also weakened in your struggle. Do not worry, you and I can make up for the energy im sure. Besides I have no need to lose anyone." 

"Lose anyone?" 

"Yes, im sure you would not enjoy seeing anyone else touch him, im assuming you two are very friendly from the way you act towards each other, and if you aren't then you should be." Wufei ended with a smirk. 

"Hey... we're not that close.... yet." came a weak retort from Duo's direction. 

Heero blushed faintly and went to Duo's side. He stayed by his side for the next hour while he slipped in and out of consciousness.   
  
  
  


As always, review!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Transfer, Recovery, Attack...

Thank you too, *Kat*chan*(agian), Shadow(sorry i took so long, i hope your still reading!), Shadow Maxwell-Yuy (Anata wa Nihongo ga jyozudesu. Nihongo no Kurasu e ikimasuka?), ibolynn (cool name, im glad you like it, some of my friends have disowned me, will you be my friend? Lol), Umbra & Merlock (awww shucks, your so nice!).   
  
  
  


******Chapter 5 Recovery Attack**   
  


  
  


"What can she heal? Is she able to heal his energy depletion?" 

"My, my, no, someone will have to forfeit some of their own for that, but his body was also weakened in your struggle. Do not worry, you and I can make up for the energy im sure. Besides I have no need to lose anyone." 

"Lose anyone?" 

"Yes, im sure you would not enjoy seeing anyone else touch him, im assuming you two are very friendly from the way you act towards each other, and if you aren't then you should be." Wufei ended with a smirk. 

"Hey... we're not that close.... yet." came a weak retort from Duo's direction. 

Heero blushed faintly and went to Duo's side. He stayed by his side for the next hour while he slipped in and out of consciousness. 

  
  


  
  
  
  


After a while of motionless silence, Duo finally awoke around dusk. He was still groggy from energy depletion and very talkative. Heero found out the hard way that when Duo was exhausted he chattered. So did the healing nurse, an assistant, the food carrier, another nurse and Wufei.   
  


The next night around dusk is when Wufei decided it would be the best time to restore some of duo's energy. Heero carefully lifted the unresisting Duo into his arms and out into a large tent. Decorated with many symbols of power and the Fugimino's, there seemed to be a palpable blanket of magic around it. Wufei pulled aside the front flap and they walked inside. Heero had to turn slightly to enter with duo in his arms and was almost reluctant to set him down. In the tent there was a small table with two chairs, bedding for two on the ground and a circle of twigs in one corner. 

The twig circle called to Heero, he knew somehow that he should be in it with Duo, the feeling had a definite sexual tinge. We raised a questioning eyebrow at Wufei.   
  


Wufei Smirked.   
  


Heero laid Duo very softly on the bedding and turned to the now sitting Fire Caller. Wufei motioned to the other chair, Heero sat quickly and glanced at the twigs agian.   
  


"They call to you, don't they?" 

"Yes... what about Duo's energy.?"   
  


Wufei hesitated with another broader smirk. He laid his hands in his lap and settled back into the chair, enjoying the heated looks thrown at him. 

"Well, you see, I thought I should warn you before we go on to the next step." 

There was a pause as Heero narrowed his eyes. He fought the urge to scowl. 

"Okay, there are two kinds, we can boost his energy quickly, but it will take longer for him to be up on his own, and we will be very drained, not nearly as bad as him. And the other is what I had in mind. This takes a little more... energy on all our parts. It would get him back to himself instantly, we would only feel a little drain." 

Heero still looked at Wufei. 

"And you suggest the second." 

"Yes." Wufei's smirk grew larger and his eyes sparkled with mischief. 

"I think ill go with the first. With the way your acting im guessing the second is sex." 

Both seated talkers turned to Duo. He was still laying in bed but was propped up on both arms and watching them with interest. In a moment Heero was next to him, he hadn't wanted to seem to eager but there was no longer a reason to hide. He felt like he might have lost Duo and it scared the spirit out of him. He wasn't going to let it happen agian if he could help it. 

"Not up to it?" whispered Heero in Duo's ear with a evil smirk. 

Duo smiled wickedly back, eyed Heero's crouching form and shook his head. 

" Not with your stamina im not." 

Wufei chuckled at the exchange and brought the attention back to himself. 

" Well, lets get on with it then shall we?" 

Heero nodded, and Duo laughed back at him. 

"Duo, you'll need to take off your shirt and get in the middle of the circle. Hm, wait, I made enough room for one.. Lets see.." 

They all studied the small circle of twigs, Heero almost blushed when he realized they would be in very close quarters. Duo was just about to bust- he was laughing so hard. 

"Wellll, what position are we supposed to be in? Like, touching feet or something?" Duo inquired. 

"No, I need to have both hand on your back, Heero's on your chest. Energy transfer is easier that way." 

Heero approached the circle of twigs, he could feel the magic rolling in palpable waves from this area. On closer inspection of the shape, he found it was more of a oval. A very interesting pose came to mind. He suddenly realized that it might be the only possible one to work, and that he would rather like to have an excuse for doing this. Heero turned to Wufei. 

"I have a position that will work...." 

There was a pause... 

"...but..?" Duo said with a smirk. 

"Its rather.. close quarters." 

"As long as it gets the job done Yuy. Besides, were all young men here, we can handle what ever happens." Wufei's statement seemed to amuse everyone, as if he had been expecting se..something a little more. He walked to the twigs and glanced at Heero. 

"Well, go get Braid-boy and get in what ever position you have and we shall see if it works." 

Heero walked back to Duo with a nod and grinned silently at the, now somewhat intrigued, young man. He picked him up effortlessly and set him down across the room next to the twigs. He glance at Wufei them stepped in. As he passed through the 'curtain' of magic, he felt a cold tingle of warning on his neck. He sat down in the small shape, and surprisingly spread his legs. 

He was wearing only the hunter green top and black leggings wich made him look very enticing in the magic's shine. He motioned for duo to step in over him, which he did with out hesitation, he also felt the tingle of warning, but it was not as strong as it was to Heero and he promptly ignored it. Duo carefully sat down, on his knees, one on ether side of Heero's hips, and his backside situated perfectly over his thighs. He sat stunned for a moment. He stared into cobalt eyes with a sly smile, when he had been over Heero, he could not help but be affected by the sight _underneath_ him, it seemed that the mighty warrior was also effected. Very effected. 

He balanced himself on Heero's spread thighs then turned to look at Wufei. The Fire caller was just stepping into the shape of magic. He too had to carefully sink between Heero's legs to keep from disrupting the delicate Twigs. He was smirking the whole time, it widened when Heero's ankles came around his own, and he was pushed up against Duo. Duo gasped silently as he was shifted higher onto Heero. He barely covered up his need with tiredness and yawned. 

"Ahem, now that were all comfortable.. Put your hands on his chest." 

Duo responded immediately in his stupor and slid his hands to Heero's chest. Heero's eyes closed slightly and he placed his hands on Duo's bare chest. He ran his thumb over the defined lines, his right stopped over Duo's heart. Wufei told him to keep them steady. Then the flame caller called on his more ancient powers, ones of energy besides fire, he began to glow red. His energy red from the flame of his spirit. The glow spread into Duo's back, and over half his body before slowing. He whispered something unintelligible, concentrated a moment, then smiled. He quietly told Heero to concentrate on his own energy and pass it to duo. Duo rolled his head back in pleasure, his whole back was warm, any tenseness he had was gone. It was as if there were many warm hands moving on the muscles at once. His head shot back to Heero's face when he felt the heat from those hands. He smiled languidly at the intense cobalt's in front of him. 

The heat spread over duo slowly covering every part of him, it was such an intense feeling that he couldn't help but fidget. He couldn't help but want to kiss those now panting lips in front of him, and the panting and moaning from behind him weren't helping. He finally couldn't help but release a shuddering moan in pleasure, his hormones were raging and he couldn't do anything. 

The warmth finally stopped growing at that sound and started to fade. 

It was a few moments before anyone spoke. They were all recovering from a very interesting energy transfer.   
  


"I don't know about you guys, but.. Im pretty sure _that_ doesn't happen in most transfers." 

"*pant*... no... it doesn't..*pant* I had no idea..." 

"*pant*Wufei, what was....*pant* that?" 

But the conversation was interrupted by a shout outside. All three men turned to the opening of the tent to see the shadows of battle. Duo stands steadily, feeling stronger then ever and helps the two proud warriors to the cot, where they could rest. He smiled and threw a blanket over them. He knew he was going to pay for the injustice of treating them as children, but it was fun while it lasted.   
  


The two warriors fell into an exhausted sleep in each others arms, each hoping that the battle would not be so bad without them. On the other hand, Duo was having a great time. The second he had stepped out the door, without his shirt, he was jumped. A black-clad seemingly spider-person tried to take him down, but all he ended up with was an elbow in his face and hard kick in the spine. One down, and by a quick count, 24 to go. 

Three of the intruders tried to sneak up on him, but his newfound senses warned him and they were dealt with. Another came at him with a flying kick, but before he was too close Duo's hand was already in his way. Duo let loose a small burst of his energy, but was surprised when a long stream of fire wrapped around the now screaming attacker. 

He paused in surprise and was almost knocked down by a hard shove. He barely caught himself and instincts that he understood now, were not his own made his body twist from a near fall into a devastating kick to the opponents rib-cage. Another part of him made him flip backwards to get up, the next thing he knew, he was lost in the primal instincts and was fighting more and more with fire and body, he never once used his own power. About seven spider-people later, other Different's had finally gotten into the fight, they were the most graceful fighters Duo had ever seen. He turned back to where he came from and examined all the moaning (in pain, Hentai)creatures, they were spider-people! Although Duo had traveled almost everywhere in his life, he had never heard of something like this. The sounds behind him changed from those of battle to those of victory, someone came up next to him and handed him a bundle of ropes. It was spelled rope, and therefor would hold anything, no matter how strong. The spell used on the rope was one of draining, there were small marks on each rope indicated the power of the draining spell. Duo tied three of the creatures, taking care on each one to not hurt them. A sudden urge to command the rest of the group to do the same and heal there wounds rose up in him. Twenty minuets later he found himself done with all his ropes and the others already taking care of everything. He cursed himself and walked back to the tent holding Wufei and Heero.   
  


As soon as he walked in he was pulled into a fierce hug. When he connected with the chest of his captor he knew it was Heero. He smiled and leaned into the warmth of the connection. But just as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. Duo's eyes started to adjust to the darkness of the tent and swept over the empty bed, Heero's hand slipped into his and held tight. Duo spared a questioning glance in the direction of Heero he was answered with a chuckle a-crossed the room. Duo smiled in that direction. 

"So, I see that you two are feeling better?" 

"Yes. Better, but still a bit tired." came the reply from beside him. 

"I was thinking about what happened though.. And might have found the answer. It seems that someone had cast a lust spell earlier. That might have effected us." said Wufei as he stepped closer and into enough light that Duo could see. 

"I don't think so Wufei." came a strong voiced comment from Heero. 

There was a pause. A silent question already in the air. 

"I am... Not affected by strait Magic." 

Both Duo and Wufei looked surprised but not as startled as Heero expected. 

"Well, that possibility is out the tent-flap now, isn't it." commented a smiling Duo. 

"Yes, it matters not though. Not like the experience was harmful or anything." said Wufei. 

A call from outside broke the conversation. 

"Master Chang! Your needed for interrogation. They creatures will not talk to anyone but the 'flame master'." 

Wufei left with a smirk and promise of return. Duo smiled at Heero and suddenly remembered what happened to him when he was fighting. 

"Heero! Guess what, when you guys gave me your energy in that transfer thingy , that was really cool, I mean with the warmth and the feelings and everything? Oh, when you guys gave me your energy you also transferred your powers and instincts! I mean, that was amazing, I was out there and I could summon flames from my hands, and no one could hurt me cus your senses warned me early, I even had your reflexes! It wa-" 

Heero had listened to all the important parts already and knew that nothing would come from it if he listened to the rest. So he silenced Duo for the rest of the time they were alone, wich sadly wasn't much, by kissing him. 

  
  


After Wufei's return they all headed out to the main circle of the camp to partake in the victory feast. There was a bonfire, food galore, but the best of all was the dancing! Duo couldn't help but notice that most of it was less graceful then the fighting done only an hour before and laughed. As he was going back to the food to get another snack he was gently pulled aside into a tent. He didn't struggle, knowing only Heero would do that, but instead eagerly went inside. 

The tent was simple. A tent. And a soft rug with pillows. That's it. Duo turned to pout at Heero but stopped short and glared. There were three men hiding behind the tent flap and the one that had lead him in here was not Heero. He recognized him from around the camp but couldn't place a name. 

The man advanced toward him, Duo fell into a fighting stance and summoned his power. 

"Alright, don't think I haven't noticed the three others over there. And what is this all about?" 

He backed up slightly to give himself more room. The man that had lead him smiled, the smile was spit by a ... thing coming out of his face, his entire body, a costume, was ripped apart like paper. The other three came out of hiding and did the same thing. Luckily the had to pause to do so and Duo took that opportunity to shout for help, he also pulled out a dagger he happened to be wearing. 

The thing that had ripped the body apart or was hiding inside was a big red blob with tentacles. Duo 

blinked away the stories that he heard and threw a small wall of his Power at the thing.   
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Duo: Your not going to turn this into a rape/tentacle thing. 

Zuci: Wasn't that supposed to be a question? 

Heero: No. *death glare*TM 

Zuci: .... no, im not, I was just trying to see how many people thought I was 'gonna. 

Duo: So you never thought about it? 

Zuci:.............................................. I plead the fifth. 

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


One of the suddenly slimy tentacles shot toward him, but was deftly cut off and squished before Duo could react. Heero had jumped over the thing to do so and was now standing right next to Duo. Wufei walked in to the tent at that moment, he took in the slimy blobs, the human costumes and the wriggling tentacles with surprising calmness. 

"What is this Lin?" Asked a calm Wufei. 

The blob that had lead Duo to the tent seemed to cringe. The other three looked like they were going to be sick, though it was strange to think that. 

Wufei glared at the four offenders, walked in front of Duo and Heero, and spoke. 

"You will be tried in front of the council tomorrow, put on your skins and do not move from this tent." 

He motioned for Heero and Duo to go in front of him. They left the tent. 

Duo was not shaken, worse things then that threat had happened. He seemed to forget about it after returning to the party. Heero on the other hand was angry, not at Duo for not over reacting or at Wufei, but the things in that tent. He decided not to meddle in the ways of Wufei's tribe, but if the sentence did not fit the (almost) crime, then they would be visited. 

Heero looked at Duo going for the food agian. 

Duo was going for the food agian. His power made him hungry. That line of thought brought him back to what had happened. He wandered to a quiet corner of the camp and sat on a convenient log to think. He had not been scared, he knew he would not have been taken, its not like he was helpless. He was just trying to get out of the situation without having to hurt anyone. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have beaten them to a pulp...er.. Solid.. Whatever. Anyway, so there was no need to be in emotional turmoil. Good, he did not want to be like that. He smiled. It would be fun to get revenge anyway. 

  
  


Heero walked up to Duo on his line of sight to make sure he diddn't startle him. He sat down next to him and slipped his hand around his waist. Duo sighed and smiled. Knowing that Heero thought he would be scared or something, he really diddn't wish to explain. He suddenly remembered a conversation that they had a while ago, when they first met. 

-- 

flashback 

-- 

Duo watched Heero from the corner of his eye as he filled the skins. 

"You know, I was thinking that maybe should make a packed or something.." 

"...." 

"To make sure neither of us goes to far away or something...or-" 

"Good idea. You don't have to make excuses, I feel the same way. For some reason it seems words are not enough. Maybe a traditional bond." 

"The only traditional bond I know of is a dancing one, and a few with words, but they are only words." 

"There is the blood binding." 

"Yeah." 

-- 

end flashback (not that there was much) 

-- 

"Hey Heero, what do you think about making that binding that we talked about." 

Heero's grip tightened. He nodded and stood, Duo stood also. They walked to the tent where Duo had received the energy transfer to talk and do the binding. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


Zuci: Hello, Hello, Hello. Sorry everyone! Ohiogozaimasu, Konichiwa, Konbanwa. Gomen nasai minasan. I was lazy for a whole month. But..uh.... No exuses, i was lazylazylazy. Now im not, hopefully ill get a chapter about this length out in a few days. If I get some review- i mean.. Er.. Soda, then im sure it will come out sooner. 

Everyone: Ssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.. 

Zuci:*sweat drop*.. Uh, thanks fore the support and everything.. 


	7. Blood bonding and Rumors?..

Thanks to; Umbra & Merlock- Wu wu is the naughty one.. Yes..: Wings- *Huggles* :iblynn- No! Lol, wu wu is NOT a tentacle thing! Though..: *Kat*Chan* Soda!! Your the only one whom remembered that! Thankies!!: Shadow Maxwell-Yuy- Don't worry, nothing like it, if I get enough complaints.. Heehee: 

(insert evil laughter here)   
  


Zuci: okay, sorry about the reaaaaaally long- 

Duo: Zuci-babe! ....What are you doing writing an intro for? We all know that your never going to _ACTUALLY_ write a chapter- *looks down* oh... oh....My.... SHINIGAMI!!! YOU WROTE!!! 

Zuci: *sweat drops and continues from before* -wait, but I will be updating now, I swear! So- 

Quatre: you mean to tell us that your are going to be updating regularly... and you 

Wufei: EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT? 

Heero & Trowa: *pull out guns and point to Zuci's head* 

*lights flick off and one lamp shines down on her... Duo comes into the hot light in detective garb and gets in Zuci's face* 

Duo: Who the f*ck are you and what have you done with Zuci? 

Zuci: im Zu- 

Heero: Zuci dose not update.. You can therefore- not be her.. 

Zuci: but- 

Wufei: Prove it. 

Zuci: *thinks* okay..*sadistic smile* 

all: *back up* 

Zuci: now.. What shall I do to- 

Duo: Run!! It is her!! 

Heero: *Pulls out a bomb and throws it at her as they run* 

*Boom!* 

*the room they were in is covered in black soot, including the G-boys, they all enter to find Zuci*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Blood bond, the shortest chapter...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


-FLASHBACK- 

Duo watched Heero from the corner of his eye as he filled the skins. 

"You know, I was thinking that maybe should make a packed or something.." 

"...." 

"To make sure neither of us goes to far away or something...or-" 

"Good idea. You don't have to make excuses, I feel the same way. For some reason it seems words are not enough. Maybe a traditional bond." 

"The only traditional bond I know of is a dancing one, and a few with words, but they are only words." 

"There is the blood binding." 

"Yeah." 

-- 

end flashback (not that there was much) 

-- 

"Hey Heero, what do you think about making that binding that we talked about." 

Heero's grip tightened. He nodded and stood, Duo stood also. They walked to the tent where Duo had received the energy transfer to talk and do the binding. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


Once inside the tent the two men were at something of a loss. Neither of them had ever done the binding by themselves- it was always the other bind-y doing the steps. 

"So... Heero," started Duo as he sat down near the twigs. "I guess we should improvise." 

Heero nodded. 

There was a pause. 

"Um... I've only done this once, it was with Quatre. We sliced each others palms and held hands till they dried. It was, rather painful though." 

Heero nodded agian. 

There was another pause. 

Duo glared at Heero. 

"I was thinking, Duo." 

"Oh- of corse, that explains everything." 

Pause. 

"I have done this once, also. With Trowa... we sliced the palm and drew our symbols on the back of each others hands, then pressed the symbols together." 

"Wow, drawing your symbols, that's really personal." 

Pause. 

"How about if we combine the two?" Duo prodded. 

"Cut palms, draw the symbols, hold hands. Sounds simple enough." 

Duo drew one of his daggers from his pouch holding it in his right hand. 

"Cut the left or right? Hmmm...I write with my right, so I should cut my left." With that said, he placed the tip of the magic dagger to his palm and sliced it. True to his pride, he did not wince. 

Heero nodded, took the dagger from the offering hand, and ran its sharp side along his palm, a perfect line appeared. Duo smiled at him as he gathered some of his own precious liquid onto his finger to draw his symbol on Heero's hand. Heero did the same and clasped their hands togther, he allowed Duo to draw first. A simple version of the original most likely, a square inside another tilted one, inside another, with an X connecting the largest square to the middle. 

Heero glance at Duo with a slight smile before starting his own drawing. Heero's symbol was a bit more complex to draw. It started on the left side with a small stick figure of a person with no arms, there were four more half drawn figures behind it to the right, after images if you will. 

With the blood drying quickly on the back of their hands, they watched each other carefully. Duo smiled suddenly when a warmth passed through his entire body, and settled in his chest. Heero must have felt the same for he smiled too. Another strange thing happened then, a white glow appeared around their symbols and they disappeared into the skin. Heero lifted his eyebrows slightly at it while Duo touched his hand in wonder. Both glanced at each other then at their hands, still clasped together. 

"That," Started Duo, voice sounding husky. "did not happen with Quatre." 

"Neither with Trowa." Heero stated after a moment. 

Duo gasped out loud when a searing pain centered where Heero's Symbol was and grasped his hand harder. Heero's other hand balled into a fist at the same pain from where Duo's had been, and mummer-ed his surprise when a slight scar formed. 

Both stared at their hands in wonder before pulling apart. They were still covered in dry blood but both hands were healed with out scaring from Heero's power, and Heero felt rejuvenated from Duo's. He could also see the slight outline of Duo's Aura. 

"That was interesting." said Heero in wonder. 

"Yeah, my senses are intense right now. And I feel... stronger." 

"I can... see your aura." 

"Wow, really? That happened with Quatre to, means, maybe, we lent each other parts of our-" 

"Yuy! Maxwell!" interrupted Wufei from outside the tent. "Im coming in there." 

Duo and Heero did not move but watched the door as Wufei came in. When he stepped through, Duo gasped at the blood covered clothing and the raised sword, also covered in blood. Wufei scanned the interior carefully, keeping silent. He glanced at the two figures on the floor and did a doble take when he noticed the blood. He smiled and lowered his sword. 

"Sorry to interrupt such a personal moment, my friends, but the thieves spoke of 'the two newcomers to my clan that must be destroyed 'fore they wreak havoc on the world beneath the white tree of peace and destroy all that the Bright Goddess hath done'. I thought you might want to know that, you are the only newcomers to my clan, no one heard but I, and I personally hope you set out to destroy the 'Bright goddess', she is not what she appears to be." 

There was a pause as Duo and Heero digested the.. Large amount of information. 

"Agian, I apologize, but, they also said that a few had not been captured, so I felt the need to check on you." 

"Ah.. So... we are supposedly going to destroy the Bright Goddess, eh?" 

"I never did worship her, or deceitful ways." Wufei spat 'Deceitful' out with hatred. 

"She is an idiot." Stated Heero. 

Both of the others turned to him. 

"You know her?" Asked Duo. 

"Yes, I .. I was to be a 'sacrifice' from the clan." 

"But, Men sacrifices are.." Wufei trailed off. 

"They are, part of a harem, to the Goddess, aren't they?" finished Duo. 

".... yes, she had chosen me out of the thousands of warriors in my clan. I.. I could not let my self do that, so I said 'Kill me and I shall have no say in the matter, or let me leave so she will not punish you and I will still have my Freedom.'" 

"Being the Chiefs son, helped, I bet. Im glad you didn't go through with it 

Heero glanced at Duo with a suffering look. 

"On to other things.. I don't want to talk about it." 

Duo and Heero both cleaned there hands carefully then stood to leave with Wufei. Duo stopped and stared at Wufei though. 

"Wufei, we were.. We did.. Create a blood bond." Heero glances and smiles at Duo before turning to Wufei, Duo continues. "We would be bonded with you as well, if you wanted..." 

Wufei turned to them with a stunned look. 

"No one has ever asked before, my friends... but I would be honored." Duo smiled and Heero offered the dagger to him. Wufei shook his head and used on of his own, then handed it to Heero. 

"That dagger represents your bond, this will represent mine." Heero shook his head slightly but smiled and swiped the dagger a-crossed his hand. He clasped hands with the proud clan leader and handed the dagger to Duo. Duo did the same and carefully slit Wufei's other palm. They held hands until Hero's healing ability had spread through them all. 

Each carefully removed their hands and cleaned them. Soon they were talking of plans to travel together. 

  
  


Later 

  
  
  
  


the three men come out of the tent, with one insanely smiling and the two others just looking happy. Rumors spread throughout the camp... their taciturn leader had finally found lovers... he would be more lenient now that he was satisfied... that the braided one replaced the other two with pod people... well, you get the idea. Anyway, everyone was joyous that Wufei now wasn't so lonely and sad, and it showed in the faces of anyone they passed.   
  


After a few days of traveling with the clan, it was time for them to separate. 

"Don't worry, Wu-man! I'll take care of Hee-cha-" 

"We will be at the meeting point in 4 weeks. But we aren't leaving until tomorrow." Heero says as he takes his hand from over Duo's mouth. "And don't call me that, Baka." Duo mumbled and plopped to the ground. 

"Yes, later tonight we will have a long talk in my tent, I will share my story, and might learn about yours. I do not expect it all." 

Heero patted Duo's head and nodded at Wufei. 

"Until tonight, then. We have to get supply's for our trip." 

"Tonight." 

  
  
  
  


Duo: what kind of crappy short chapter was that? 

Wufei: and why did it take you so long, onna? 

Quatre: where am I and Trowa? 

Trowa: and are we together yet? 

Heero: When is the rating going to match the story? 

Duo: anxious koi? 

Heero: *Growls sexily* 

*pause* 

*pause*(all dust off soot from cloths) 

*pause* 

Trowa: was she kicked off or something? 

Duo: must be a problem with her computer. 

Wufei: weak onna and her weak computer. 

Heero:... when we do find her, I want her to work on the other story. 

Duo: mm hmm 

Quatre: Shesh, why isn't she into 3x4? 

*all walk away from computer complaining*   
  


Zuci:(*Hiding under desk* review!) 


End file.
